les heures les plus sombres : rédemption
by keemala
Summary: Ceci est une traduction de l'oeuvre de Ithiel dragon (The Darkest Hour: Redemption). Résumé:Starfleet est en pleine ébullition suite à la traîtrise de l'amiral Marcus et aux événements qui ont conduit au crash du vengeance sur la ville de San franscisco. À peine remis de son expérience dans la chambre du noyau de distorsion, James T. Kirk commence se poser des questions.
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Hour: Redemption**

** les heures les plus sombres : rédemption**

récap :

Tandis que Kirk se remettait des effets des radiations du noyau de distorsion, il commence a se poser des question sur les évènements qui l'ont conduit à sa "mort".

James . T Kirk haïssait les hôpitaux.

A un moment donné, il aurait même affirmé qu'il haïssait aussi les docteurs mais le fait que l'un de ses meilleurs amis soit médecin a légèrement adouci son opinion quant à la profession. Légèrement. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le jeune capitaine détestait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, même dans ses meilleurs jours. Alors, avoir quelqu'un d'autre essayer de lui dicter ce qui était le mieux pour lui, que Jim soit d'accord avec ou non, avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. Cela faisait de lui un patient exécrable. Il était probablement chanceux que Bones le connaisse depuis si longtemps et qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec lui. Jim avait une confiance absolue en lui, peut importe à quel point il se plaignait. Alors, le fait d'avoir le plus âgé comme médecin personnel avait rendu les choses plus supportables. Cependant, son opinion quant aux hôpitaux n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Heureusement, en dépit de sa jeunesse aventureuse, il n'a eu guère de raison de fréquenter ces lieux. Bien sûr, il a eu quelques écorchures, et occasionnellement, des os cassés durant son enfance. Et, plus tard, les brèves visites étaient destinées à recoudre une blessure gagnée au cours d'une bagarre lorsqu'il était ado. Et, évidemment, il y a eu les passages réguliers auxquelles il a dû se soumettre à cause de Starfleet, ou dès lors que Bones en ressentait le besoin, s'obligeant à le tracter pratiquement à son corps défendant.

Mais, la plupart de ces visites étaient relativement brèves, ne durant pas plus de quelques heures ou au pire une soirée. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il avait dû rester à l'hôpital, cloué au lit pour une période aussi longue. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que Jim s'était réveillé après être resté inconscient près de 2 semaines consécutives, récupérant de l'empoisonnement fatal aux radiations. Et, il avait déjà l'impression de perdre l'esprit.

Il avait horreur de ne pas être capable de prendre soin de lui-même, de ne pas avoir la force de se lever seul du lit. Cela le rendait complètement désespéré. Sans défense. Inutile de dire qu'il ne savourait guère ce sentiment.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour la première fois, il ne se sentait pas si mal. Il se sentait, dans un premier temps, plus que confus et paniqué lors de son réveil. Mais, Bones et Spock étaient là tous les deux pour lui faire part de son retour d'entre les morts. La présence de ses deux meilleurs amis avaient adouci le sentiment de panique qui commençait à surgir lorsqu'il s'est réveillé en un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Leur soulagement et la joie sincère face à son réveil et à son rétablissement avaient été évidents. Spock avait même failli lui sourire lorsque Jim l'a remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Et ensuite, Bones avait balancé, l'air de rien, que Uhura et lui même y avaient aussi contribué, ce qui le fit glousser.

C'était une camaraderie taquine sur laquelle jim était venu compter dessus bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Et, il le réalisait seulement maintenant.

Spock n'était pas resté très longtemps . En tant capitaine suppléant, en l'absence de Jim, il avait énormément de devoirs qui requerraient toute son attention, spécialement si l'on considère les bouleversements majeurs qui avaient affecté le commandement de Starfleet.

N'importe qui d'autre se serait senti légèrement vexé par la brièveté de la visite de son amis, juste après qu'il se soit réveillé à l'hôpital. Mais, pas Jim. Le fait que le vulcain ait ne serait- ce que pris le temps dans son emploi du temps chargé de venir le voir constituait une preuve suffisante de son attachement. Le demi vulcain est resté suffisamment longtemps pour l'éclairer sur ce qui s'était passé durant l'intervalle entre sa presque mort et son réveil dans la chambre d'hôpital. L'Entreprise a survécu. De peu, certes. Mais, il était tout de même rassurant de savoir que ses efforts n'avaient pas été réduits en vain.

Il était parvenu à sauver ce qu'il restait de son vaisseau et de son équipage. Et, apparemment, les réparations étaient déjà en bon chemin. Certes, c'était plus lent que d'habitude, étant donné que la plupart des membres de l'équipe de construction et des techniciens de réparations étaient débordés par la tentative de sauvetage de se qui restait du centre de commandement après le crash du Vengeance.

Après que Spock soit parti, il y eu bien d'autres visiteurs qui sont restés un peu plus longtemps. Uhura était passée et lui avait offert une étreinte larmoyante qui avait duré au moins cinq minutes. Elle avait été suivie par Checkov, Sulu et Scotty. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs menacé de démissionner à nouveau si Jim avait l'intention de recommencer une chose aussi stupide . D' autres membres de son équipage sont arrivés après ça. La plupart de ceux qui appartenaient à l'équipage du pont, étaient venus avec des fleurs et des souhaits de prompt rétablissement. Même Carole était venue le voir brièvement en lui souhaitant de se remettre sur pied rapidement.

Ses amis …. non … sa famille. Et dire que pendant longtemps, il pensait n'en avoir aucune. Il était ironique qu'il ait fallu qu'il quitte sa maison pour en trouver une.

Il y a aussi les autres. Les membres de l' équipage qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien. Quelques capitaines aussi, qu'il était venu à bien connaître après sa nomination en tant que capitaine de l'Enterprise étaient passés.

Et même un amiral ou deux. Bones ne les avait pas laissé rester trop longtemps. Quelques minutes tout au plus. « Il a besoin de se reposer bon sang ! C'est une chambre d'hôpital pas un fichu défilé», Jim avait entendu le docteur marmonner après qu'il ait fortement enjoint les quelques jeunes enseignes dont Jim n'était même pas certains qu'ils soient membres de son équipage ou non, à prendre la direction de la sortie.

Apparemment la confrontation entre son vaisseau et le Vengeance l' avait rendu célèbre tandis qu'il dormait. Rien de surprenant. La même chose était survenue lorsqu'il avait pris le commandement de l'Enterprise et était, basiquement, parvenu à éviter à la Terre de connaître le même destin tragique que Vulcain.

Jim avait plus que sa part d'admirateurs alors. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'essayer de trouver des personnes volontaires pour partager son lit, pendant des mois après cela. C'en était devenu presque oppressant. Ce fut un soulagement que de retourner en mission sur l'Enterprise et ainsi de laisser la pression retomber d'elle même.

C'était amusant à l'époque. Maintenant, cela le fatiguait. Il fut reconnaissant lorsque la parade avait touché à sa fin, probablement grâce à l'intervention de Bones. Lorsqu'une jolie infirmière rousse lui a apporté le déjeuné, il n'avait même pas essayé de parler comme il l'aurait fait habituellement.

Il mangea et s'endormit ensuite pour un bon moment. Lorsqu' il se réveilla finalement, il faisait nuit noire dehors et les lumières de sa chambre avait été diminuées de 10%. Le petit chronomètre coincé entre plusieurs variétés de bouquets de fleurs et autres cadeaux apportés par ses visiteurs affichait 2h 30 du matin.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que ses pensées se sont progressivement assombries et ont cimenté sa piètre opinion concernant les hôpitaux. Incapable de sortir du lit, sans aucune possibilité de distraction, il se sentait devenir progressivement fou comme sous l'effet d' une force gravitationnelle irrésistible.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Cela n'avait pas été difficile de l'accepter lorsque les autres étaient dans les environs à le distraire. Mais, maintenant il n'y avait rien que l'obscurité et le silence. Bien sûr, il y avait la télévision et la tablette que Bones lui avait laissé en guise de distraction. Il l'avait même essayé pendant un moment. Mais, il découvrit qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ces choses, peut importe à quel point il essayait. Il abandonna la tv après seulement quelques instants à regarder les dernières nouvelles de la nuit, et finalement, balança aussi la tablette de frustration après avoir relut la même page trois fois sans même se rappeler de son contenu.

Il ne devrait probablement pas être surpris de découvrir qu'il se sentait encore habité par ce qui s'était passé. Après tout mourir restait une chose que l'on pouvait difficilement oublier. Il était seulement humain et n'importe quel humain lorsqu'il doit faire face à sa propre mortalité aurait tendance à être quelque peu secoué. Et ce n'était une expérience de mort imminente. Il était réellement mort.

Tout était quelque peu floue dans son esprit, probablement la faute aux doses massives de radiations qui avaient grillé les cellules de son cerveau à ce moment-là. Mais, il se souvenait, cependant, de presque tout lorsqu'il était parvenu à ramper jusqu'à la vitre du sas qui scellait le noyau de distorsion du reste de la salle des machines. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté là, mais cela ne devait pas être très long.

Il n'était pas censé survivre à ça. Aucun être humain n'aurait pu résister à la quantité de radiations à laquelle son corps avait été exposé. Comme Scotty l'avait fait remarqué auparavant, il aurait dû mourir avait même d'effectuer la montée. Le fait que Jim ait été toujours en vie, même pour une courte durée, était probablement plus le résultat de son obstination qu'autre chose.

Scotty était là, disait quelque chose depuis l'autre côté de la vitre, mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se rappeler les mots. Juste comment l'accent de l'homme écossais a semblé devenir encore plus prononcé avec son chagrin.

Ensuite, Spock était arrivé. Cette conversation était un peu plus clair, mais cela ressemblait davantage à un rêve qu'autre chose. Il se souvient d'à quel point la voix de ce dernier, d'habitude si stable se brisait sur certains mots. Les larmes... Jim n'avait jamais vu Spock pleurer auparavant. Bien sûr, le Vulcain n'était pas aussi dépourvu d'émotions qu'il prétendait l'être. Mais, pour cet homme, exprimer de telles émotions, ouvertement, sans même avoir été forcé …...

Ouais, c'était carrément étrange. Dérangeant. Voire même quelque peu perturbant. Le seul problème était qu'il ne l'était pas. Perturbé, certainement, vu ce qui s'était passé. Mais, au moins, il n'était pas aussi secoué qu'il aurait dû l'être, sans oublié le fait qu'il avait fait parti de tout ce fiasco.

Ce qui occupait ses pensées n'était pas vraiment sa mort mais la raison pour laquelle il était toujours en vie.

Khan.

Après tout, si Jim était toujours en vie, c' était à cause de cet homme. Ou, plus précisément, du sang de ce dernier. Mais, lorsque n'importe qui aurait probablement été obsédé par les possibles effets secondaires d'une transfusion massive de super sang génétiquement altéré, Jim ne pu s'empêcher de se s'interroger sur ce qu'ils avaient fait de l'homme après que Bones lui ait pris tout le sang dont il avait besoin.

Il n'avait pas pensé à le demander auparavant. S'il l'avait fait, il ne serait probablement pas en train de se rendre dingue maintenant. Est ce que Khan a déjà eu son procès ? Celui que Jim lui avait promis même si cela lui avait coûté autant à lui même qu'à son équipage. Cétait il y a deux semaines. Il était possible que tout cela soit déjà fait et dit. C'était une affaire... d'aussi loin que cela concerne qui que ce soit, et il pouvait voir que les grands pontes voulaient s'en débarasser aussi vite que possible. Tout ce chaos et ces morts que khan avait causé. Personne ne songerait d'ailleurs à défendre ses actions. Khan serait reconnu coupable avant même d'avoir mis un pieds dans n'importe quelle cour.

Et, Jim ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi cette pensée le dérangeait autant. Parce que, bon sang, cet homme était coupable de l'attentat des archives, de la mort de l'amiral Pike et de tous les autres capitaines et commandants . Sans oublier celle des membres de son propre équipage décedés durant l'échec de la tentative de rapatriement de l'homme devant la justie. Et il y avait aussi tout ceux qui avait été blessés et tué lorsque ce cinglé avait crashé le vengeance droit sur le quartier central de Starfleet et la ville de San franscico. Ainsi, ouais, quel que soit le verdict, il le méritait certainement.

Même si Jim en était convaincu, il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de dériver vers des territoires dangereux. Se demandait si la justice avait déjà jugé Khan. Se demandant ce qui se serait passé si...

Parce que, soyons honnêtes. L'Amiral Marcus était à blâmer pour beaucoup de choses. Il était celui qui avait capturé le vaisseau de Khan. Celui qui l'avait fait prisonnier et détenu les membres de son équipage en otage. Il avait forcé Khan à utiliser son intelligence, sa sauvagerie comme ce dernier l'avait mentionné, pour construire des armes de guerre. Même si Jim détestait imaginer Khan en tant que victime de ce fiasco, ce temps était terminé. Les faits démontrait bien qu'il n'avait été rien de plus qu'un esclave.

Mais, il était parvenu à s'échapper, Khan n'était pas entré dans les détails quant à son escapade. Jim s'en fichait complètement à ce moment- là. Trop consumé par la rage suite à la mort de l'amiral Pike, un homme qu'il en était venu à considéré comme un père. Mais, maintenant, Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les circonstances qui ont conduit Khan à s'échapper de l'emprise de Marcus. Qu'est ce qui a finalement conduit ce dernier à fuir sans son équipage dont il se préoccupait tellement ? Khan aurait il été maltraité ? Ou pire ? Il y a encore de cela quelques semaines, Jim n'aurait jamais imaginé cela, que quelqu'un, et encore moins un amiral de Starfleet, pouvait être capable de telles choses. Mais, désormais, il n'était plus aussi naif.

La vie de Khan aurait elle été menacée ? L'amiral était prêt à achever ce dernier et la vie de 72 humains endormis et sans défense, éradiquant toute preuve de son plan alors même que l'Enterprise et son équipage y était impliqués. Jim ne saura probablement jamais la réponse à cette question. Il connaissait seulement les conséquences : que Khan était parvenu à s' échapper et ce qu'il avait fait par la suite. Khan avait affirmé qu'il avait toutes les raisons de croire que Marcus avait tué son équipage, jusqu'au dernier homme et jusqu'à la dernière femme auquel il tenait suite à son escapade. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors il s'est vengé.

Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner face à l'ironie de la situation.

La vérité était que Jim ne pouvait réellement blâmer l'homme pour ses actions. Certe, il éprouvait une colère immense à l'égard de l'homme responsable de la mort de Pike. Mais, il avait aussi compris pourquoi il avait fait tout cela. Ils avaient beau s'estimer supérieurs à Khan, se dire capables de surmonter toute velléité de revanche, ils ne valaient guère mieux que ce dernier. Après tout, la vengeance était exactement ce après quoi Jim courait lorsqu'il avait supplié l'amiral Marcus de le laisser partir traquer Khan.

Il avait désiré prendre sa revanche contre l'homme qui avait tué ses amis. Il s'était pleinement préparé à tuer Khan. Une vie pour... et bien … des dizaines de vies. C'était juste n'est ce pas ? Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait. De ce point de vue... peut importe que Jim ait détesté l'admettre, mais, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre, khan et lui. Ils avaient tous deux perdu ceux qu'ils aimaient et désiraient à tout prix se venger.

Si spock n'était pas parvenu à lui faire sortir cette idée de la tête, en l'incitant à lui faire ce qui était juste en ramenant l'homme pour qu'il ait un procès, il n'aurait pas été meilleur que Khan. Pire même, il serait tombé directement dans le piège de Marcus en commençant une guerre avec les klingons. En tuant probablement tout le monde sur son vaisseau sans oublier les millions de morts qui aurait résulté de la confrontation entre la fédération et les clingons. Les choses s'étaient gâtées en dépit des meilleurs intentions de Jim, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire encore.

Mais, Khan n'avait pas eu cela. Il n'avait personne qui pouvait agir comme sa conscience, si tant est que l'homme en avait une. Il n'avait plus aucune famille pour autant qu'il le savait à ce moment là. Tout ce qu'il lui restait était sa colère, sa haine, son chagrin et son désire de revanche. Mais, dès que cet homme a su que son équipage était en vie, tout ce dont Khan se préoccupait était leur sécurité. Encore une fois, de ce point de vue, Jim et lui n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Jim avait refusé de lui céder Khan, Marcus a finalement montré son vrai visage en ouvrant le feu sur l'Entreprise, prêt à tous les détruire. Jim s'était alors préparé à tout pour sauver ce qui restait de son équipage. Il avait alors proposé de non seulement se rendre mais aussi de remettre le prisonnier. Et au tant pour la haute estime qu'il avait de son sens moral.

Jim réalisa alors qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité et se haïssait un peu pour ça. À ce moment là, cela semblait être un prix léger à payer. La vie d'un homme contre la sécurité de son équipage. Le fait qu'il ait mis en jeu sa propre vie dans le pot n'avait pas vraiment amélioré la situation, aucune possibilité de tricher et de s'en sortir la tête haute, il avait simplement choisi le moindre mal.

Il avait utilisé presque la même tactique que Marcus contre Khan afin de s'assurer de sa coopération. Peut être pas en menaçant ouvertement l'équipage du plus âgé mais définitivement en les utilisant comme monnaie d'échange.

En acculant un lion au mur, il n'y avait de surprenant à ce qu'il attaque.

Surtout quand, techniquement, Jim avait été le premier à trahir Khan. Il était celui qui, après tout, avait ordonné à Scotty d'assommer l'homme alors même que Khan n'avait jamais levé la main contre Jim ou n'importe quel autre membre de son équipage. Sur Kronos, l'homme avait réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire une escouade entière de klingons sans même transpirer.

Mais, aucun des membres de l'équipage de Jim n'avaient été blessé. Sans l'aide de cet homme, ils seraient morts. Ensuite, une fois que Khan s'est rendu, Jim s'est attaqué à lui alors qu'il n'avait pas été provoqué. L'homme n'avait pas levé un seul doigt pour se défendre. Bien sûr, Jim n'était pas parvenu à lui infliger le moindre dommage. Mais, tout de même. Il les avait suivi docilement. Il avait même permis à Bones de prendre un échantillon de son sang sans protester.

Ensuite, évidemment, il avait accepté d'accompagner Jim sur le Vengeance et avait, en fait, sauvé sa vie, dehors, dans ce champ de débris. À ce moment- là, Khan n'avait aucune raison de de l'aider. Il avait déjà été relâché de sa cellule. Aucun des membres de l'équipage de Jim n'aurait véritablement blâmé Khan si Jim s'était crashé dehors avec son viseur en panne. Mais, l'homme l'avait trouvé et était parvenu à le guider jusqu'au vaisseau en vie. Il était évident que ce dernier n'avait pas fait cela parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Jim pour s'emparer du vengeance. Khan l'avait déjà prouvé, surpassant avec une facilité déconcertante toute forme d'opposition qu'ils avaient rencontré avec une facilité dé concertante.

Le fait de réaliser que Khan n'avait en fait pas besoin de leur aide avait affaibli le peu de confiance qui reliait. Jim n'avait aucun envie de laisser passer une éventuelle chance, alors il ordonna à Scotty de l'assommer dès qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de l'aide de Khan. Etait- ce une bonne décision ? Le fait que Khan se soit en effet tourné vers eux n'était en aucun une preuve de trahison de la part de ce dernier.

Jim n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander, allongé ici, sur son lit d'hôpital au milieu de la nuit, si cela aurait pu se déroulé autrement. Apparemment, trop de temps avec pour seule compagnie ses propres pensées l'amenait à envisager des choses complètement folles.

Imaginer tout ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait procédé autrement ressemblait à de la folie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ça, à ce qui se serait passé … ou ce qui aurait dû se passer... à cet homme.

Que vont ils faire de lui ? L'enfermer au loin et jeter la clé ? Et s'ils décidaient que Khan était trop dangereux pour rester en vie ? La peine de mort n'existait plus sur terre désormais. Mais... le chagrin est une émotion puissante, et il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui pleuraient leurs morts encore maintenant. Est ce que Khan mériterait d'être condamné à mort pour ses crimes ?

Si le procès n'avait pas encore eu lieu, est ce que Jim sera appelé à témoigner ? Que dira t'il si c'est le cas ? Avant, Jim aurait exactement su quoi dire, faire et pensé de tout cela … Maintenant... Maintenant, il n'était sûr de rien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé**: McCoy réalise le bilan de santé de Kirk et annonce à ce dernier des nouvelles choquantes.

* * *

"Bonjour, Jim. Comment te sens- tu aujourd'hui? " demanda le Dr Léonard McCoy en entrant dans la chambre.

Si l'homme était surpris de trouver Jim déjà réveillé, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ses jours à l'académie et le temps passé en tant que capitaine de l'Enterprise avait entraîné Jim à être capable de se lever à n'importe heure et de fonctionner à cent pour cent, de jour comme de nuit, peut importe à quel point il s'était peu reposé. Mais, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'en période de repos, Jim en profitait pour dormir tout son saoul. Parfois jusqu'à midi, cela dépendait de la compagnie et/ ou de la gueule de bois.

Le fait qu'il soit aussi alerte moins d'une heure après le levée du soleil alors qu'il aurait dû se reposer sur les ordre du docteur était quelque peu inhabituel. Mais, étant donné que Jim s'était déjà "reposé" pendant deux bonnes semaines, cela expliquait peut être pourquoi Bones lui avait lâché la grappe aussi facilement.

Jim posa la tablette qu'il était en train de lire et gratifia son ami d'un sourire chaleureux.

"Salut, Bones, je vais mieux", Jim répondit honnêtement. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé hier, pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un train. Il était complètement exténué et pouvait à peine bouger. Et, il aurait probablement eu plus mal encore si Bones ne lui avait pas administré une quantité impressionnante d'anti douleur. Il se sentait aussi ... nerveux. Comme si toutes les cellules de son corps avaient été électrifiées, suppliant d'expulser l'excès d'énergie, mais son organisme largement épuisé l'en empêchait.

C'était une combinaison étrange. Lorsque Bones l'avait informé à propos de la transfusion sanguine de Khan qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le sentiment n'avait rien de mystérieux. La capacité naturelle de régénération de son corps avait été surmenée par l'étendu des réparations des cellules endommagées, d'où cette sensation contradictoire d'à la fois d'excès d'énergie et d'épuisement. Mais, cela n'avait rien d'agréable.

Aujourd'hui, il se sentait plus... normalisé... jim ne parvenait même pas à le décrire autrement. Si tout son organisme avait surchauffé ces dernières semaines, désormais, il semblait s'être calmé. Retournant à la normal, ou tout du moins, parvenant à se stabiliser. Ses muscles et ses articulations n'étaient plus aussi douloureux et ces étranges sensations de tiraillement sous la peau avaient disparu. Il se sentait plus alerte qu'hier, bien qu'il soit resté éveillé presque toute la nuit durant, et son esprit était définitivement plus aiguisé. Jim ne fonctionnait pas encore tout à fait à cent pour cent, mais il se sentait certainement bien mieux qu'une personne ayant subi des radiations aurait dû l'être seulement après un coma de deux semaines.

"Parfait" répondit Bones, offrant au jeune homme un authentique sourire avant de retirer le scanner et de commencer à vérifier les signes vitaux. "Et, comment as-tu dormi cette nuit?"

Merde. Apparemment, Bones n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

"Très bien" Jim mentit facilement, ce qui lui valu le fameux regard "te fous pas de ma gueule" de Bones. Il aurait dû le savoir avant même de le tenter que c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Après tout, une infirmière ou deux avait dû venir le voir au milieu de la nuit et avait probablement laissé une note au docteur l'informant de son problème d'insomnie. Jim soupira bruyamment.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais ce n'est pas un problème.J"ai comaté presque toute la journée d'hier Bones" répondit -il à son ami tout en essayant de son mieux de ne pas paraître sur la défensive. Le docteur se retint de faire une remarque et continua de le scanner et d'intégrer des données dans sa tablette. Jim soupira et le laissa faire afin d'en être débarrassé au plus vite.

"Alors, quel est le verdict, doc? " finit par demander Jim une fois que Bones eu terminé et écarté son scanner médical.

"Tes signes vitaux sont presque revenus à la normale" grommela Bones, presque pour lui-même, ne levant même pas le nez de sa tablette. Curieux de découvrir ce qu'il fixait avec tant d'attention, Jim essaya de tendre le cou, mais il ne parvint pas à obtenir un bon angle pour voir l'écran. Il semblerait néanmoins que Bones était en train d'établir un comparatif avec des données plus anciennes.

"Euh, c'est une bonne chose, n'est ce pas? " finit par demander Jim.

"C'est incroyable même" Finit par répondre Bones en le fixant directement "D'ici quelques jours, nous pourrons même commencer les exercices de kinésithérapie..."

"Quoi ? De la kinésithérapie? Oh, Allez, Bones..." Jim tenta de protester, ce qui lui valu le spécial regard "Je suis ton médecin, putain, et je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi" qui l'ennuyait tellement.

"Jim, ton corps a subi un traumatisme important. Tu es mort pour l'amour de Dieu! Tes cellules étaient saturées par les radiations. Ton corps a dû réparer voire remplacer tout ce qui était endommagé. Nous ne savons même pas quels seront les effets à long terme sur ton organisme. Je suis heureux que tu te sentes mieux, mais tu dois y aller mollo pour le moment" insista Bones. Maudit soit cet homme d'être aussi raisonnable.

Jim finit par lâcher un "très bien" sur un ton dramatique. Non, il n'était absolument pas en train de bouder. Bon sang!

Bones lui souria simplement.

" Courage. Tu mérites bien quelques vacances, après tout ce qui s'est passé" lui lança Bones tout en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de vérifier les appareils de contrôle auxquels Jim était toujours relié. Il était probablement en train de s'assurer de la concordance entre les données en cours et celles du scan qu'il venait d'effectuer. Le docteur était toujours si minutieux.

Des vacances. Bien. Peut être que si Jim essayait d'y penser, il parviendra à survivre.

" Alors, rien d'autre en dehors de l'insomnie? Des douleurs? Des vertiges ? Des nausées? Des envies de conquérir le monde? "

Bones lança cette dernière réplique sur le ton de la rigolade. Cela allait certainement devenir une plaisanterie récurrente entre eux pour un bon moment. Il aurait voulu que la blague ait été aussi drôle qu'hier lorsque Jim s'était réveillé pour la première fois. Mais, derrière la taquinerie, il savait que la question était partiellement sérieuse. Bones était réellement inquiet à propos des possibles effets secondaires tant sur le plan physiques que mental suite à l'utilisation du sang de Khan.

Jim jeta brièvement un coup d'œil sur la tablette qu'il était en train de lire avant l'arrivée de Bones.

" Juste un peu endolori, c'est tout" répondit- il, préférant passer sous silence les motifs de sa nuit blanche. Jim ne désirait alarmer personnes et certainement pas lui-même juste parce qu'il était... préoccupé... Penser à Khan ne signifiait pas qu'il était obsédé par l'homme ou quoi que ce soit. Jim était tout simplement curieux. Il voulait des réponses. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela.

Puisque Bones avait mis le sujet sur le tapis, maintenant semblait être le bon moment pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

"Alors... que s'est-il passé après que j'ai... enfin, tu sais" commença Jim tout en faisant un vague signe de la main pour obtenir des réponses. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire "après que je sois mort" parce que c'était beaucoup trop bizarre, et plutôt sensible comme sujet et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouleverser son ami. Il savait que Bones l'avait très mal vécu de le voir ainsi, et même si Jim allait beaucoup mieux maintenant, la douleur n'avait pas pour autant disparu.

"Je croyais que Spock t'en avait parlé ..." Bones le fixait, surpris. Et, Jim pouvait juste voir à quel point le docteur aurait aimé ajouter amnésie aux possibles effets secondaires.

"Non, non. Pas l'histoire avec l'Enterprise et le reste. Je veux dire..." Jim soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Même s'il n'avait guère envie de prononcer le nom de l'homme, il se força " Khan. Que s'est-il passé après que Spok l'ai capturé? Je doute qu'il ait été particulièrement ... coopératif".

Bien que le surhumain ait été volontaire pour donner une fiole de son sang la première fois que le Dr McCoy le lui avait demandé dans le cachot, Jim ne pouvait imaginer que ce dernier ait pu accepter une seconde fois. Surtout si c'était pour sauver la vie de son ennemi.

"Ah. Et bien..." Bones hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, apparaissant quelque peu inconfortable avec le sujet. Et, Jim ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais, ces questions ne cessaient lui trotter dans sa tête toute la nuit. Il avait besoin de savoir. "Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était inconscient lorsque Spock l'a ramené et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux le garder dans cet état. J'ai dû lui injecter autant de sédatif que pour assommer un Mammouth pour garder ce connard inconscient".

Jim, compréhensif, acquiesça. Non, il n'allait certainement pas blâmer Bones d'avoir pris de telles précautions.

"Il a fallu réaliser plusieurs transfusions avant que ton corps ne commence à se régénérer de lui-même. Il a été gardé en isolement durant tout ce temps, sous haute surveillance bien sûr, même s'il était inconscient. On ne voulait lui laisser aucune échappatoire après le bordel qu'il a causé, tu sais. Une fois que tu étais sorti d'affaire, le commandement de Starfleet a placé Khan en détention. Ils se sont empressé de le ramener dans un lieu "classé confidentiel" ou quelque chose comme ça. Ultra confidentiel même" finit par dire Bones.

Jim ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était une surprise. Tout du moins, pas en ce qui concerne l'emprisonnement de Khan. C'était plutôt évident. Mais, il était quelque peu surpris à propos des transfusions. Plusieurs. Quelle quantité du sang de Khan a-t'il fallu prélever pour, basiquement, le ramener d'entre les morts? Il n'était pas certains de vouloir le savoir.

"Bien. Et, en ce qui concerne l'équipage de Khan? "

" Débarqué de l'Enterprise dès qu'elle a pu s'arrimer au dock en sécurité. Personne ne sait où il est parti. Tout était très ..."

"Confidentiel. Je vois." finit pas lancer Jim, un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres. Il avait espéré des réponses un peu plus précises à propos des événements. Il savait à quel point le commandement de Starfleet pouvait être secret. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui plaisait. Après tout, ce sont les armes secrètes de l'amiral Marcus et tous ses plans en vue d' une guerre qui ont déclenché tout ce bordel. Mais, en même temps, Starfleet était probablement effrayé que quelqu'un puisse venir et utiliser les humains génétiquement altérés de la même façon dont Marcus s'en était servi.

Il valait probablement mieux que le moins de personnes possibles sachent où se trouvait Khan, évitant ainsi tout risque de voir ce salopard être, de nouveau, relâché dans la nature.

Jim rit sous cape.

"Il y a bien dû avoir un procès" fit-il remarquer avec une certaine désinvolture. JIm se demanda même s'il parviendrait à mettre la main sur les enregistrements.

Bones renifla, amusé.

"Devrait probablement y en avoir un." convint Bones. Et, ses mots interpellèrent Jim.

"Il n'y a pas eu de procès? "demanda JIm Surpris.

Bones secoua la tête.

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'y en a pas besoin. Seules les auditions ont eu lieu. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Apparemment, Khan a plaidé coupable pour toutes les charges".

Choqué, Jim ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de fixer le docteur. Bien sûr, Khan était coupable. Tout le monde le savait. Mais, le fait que ce dernier n'ait même pas essayé de se défendre? Ne serait- ce que pour...gagner du temps ? Retarder sa sentence? Ou n'importe quoi? Ce n'était absolument pas normal... pas normal du tout...

"Ouais" Bones continua. "Je n'étais pas là, bien sûr. Ce sont les rumeurs qui circulent. Mais, apparemment, la sentence comprend aussi la remise de Khan à une division du département des sciences pour effectuer des tests. La capacité de régénération des cellules de Khan est vraiment remarquable, et ils veulent l'étudier pour de possibles applications médicales. Surtout depuis..."

Le docteur désigna Jim, et le capitaine n'eut pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Le sang de Khan avait guéri Jim d'une irradiation fatale et il n'y avait aucune garanti que le pouvoir de régénération puisse être répliqué.

" Ils ont l'intention de réaliser des expériences sur lui..." murmura Jim, qui ressentit un frisson étrange courir le long de son dos en réalisant les implications.

"Peut être que le salopard pourra servir à quelque chose de bien après tout, avant qu'ils ne l'enferme pour de bon et ne jettent la clef".

Même si une petite partie de Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec les mots de Bones, il éprouva, malgré tout, un certain malaise.

* * *

Note de la traductrice: Bonjour, Bonjour! Je réalise cette traduction avec l'accord de l'auteur. Certes, ce n'est certainement pas du grand art. Je fais seulement cela pour le plaisir. Donc, si jamais vous voyez des erreurs, inutile d'être agressif. Laissez un commentaire constructif et je ferai de mon mieux pour corriger et tenter de m'améliorer.

PS: les reviews sont nos amies. Laissez un commentaire si vous appréciez l'histoire et souhaitez que je traduise la suite (Actuellement, l'histoire compte 12 tomes dont le second est en cours de rédaction).


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé: Kirk s'interroge sur la moralité de la sentence de Khan

* * *

Bones ne pouvait rester très longtemps. Il y avait tellement de blessés et de morts après que Khan ait joué les kamikazes en faisant écraser le Vengeance sur le quartier général de Starfleet et ses environs, que l'hôpital avait besoin de tout le personnel médical disponible. Par conséquent, alors que les devoirs du Docteur Maccoy se limitait habituellement à s'occuper des membres de l'Enterprise, il devait, désormais, s'occuper d'autant de patients qu'il lui était possible de prendre. Apparemment, les blessés et les morts continuaient d'affluer deux semaines après le crash, bien que cela se soit progressivement calmé.

Jim essaya de ne pas culpabiliser à la satisfaction de voir son ami enfin partir. Il avait beaucoup de choses en tête après tout.

Étant donné que Bones avait vu de ses propres yeux les conséquences des actions de Khan sur ses patients, Jim ne pouvait pas réellement le blâmer à propos de son opinion à l'égard de ce dernier. Il était même partiellement d'accord avec Bones. S'ils avaient pu trouver ce qui permettait à Khan de guérir aussi vite, et ensuite répliquer les propriétés du sang du surhumain, cela aurait pu aider énormément de gens.

L'intérêt du plus grand nombre surpasse celui d'un seul individu, n'est ce pas?

Si Khan avait volontairement accepté l'expérience, alors cela aurait été différent. Mais, il n'avait accepté rien de tout cela. Il a été condamné à le faire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Khan était peut être un salopard de meurtrier à l'égo surdimensionné, il était peut être fou, il était peut être un criminel, mais c'était un être sensible. Il était toujours humain. Même s'il avait été génétiquement modifié pour être "meilleur" selon ses mots, il méritait cependant d'être toujours traité comme un être humain et non pas comme...

Pas comme un esclave. Pas comme un rat de laboratoire. Pas comme s'il n'était pas humain.

C'était une pente glissante. S'il était acceptable de sacrifier une personne pour le bien de beaucoup d'entre, serait il toujours acceptable d'en sacrifier dix pour sauver une centaine? Un millier pour un million? Où était la limite?

Jim aurait voulu répondre qu'il ne pouvait croire qu'un membre de la direction de Starfleet aurait pu suggérer une telle chose dans un premier temps. Mais,... il savait. C'était déjà arrivé. Les hommes et les femmes à la tête de Starfleet n'étaient que des humaines, pas des saints peut importe s'ils affirment être plus civilisés que Khan.

Mais, il y aura toujours des hommes désireux d'exploiter les autres dans leurs propres intérêts. Des Hommes qui croyaient que la fin justifiait les moyens peu importe le coût. Malheureusement, c'était un des aspects les plus détestables de la nature humaine. Que disaient déjà les anciens? L'enfer était pavée de bonnes intentions?

Au départ, même l'amiral Marcus avait certainement dû croire que ce qu'il faisait était pour le plus grand bien. Les Klingons étaient une menace auquel Starfleet devrait faire face d'une façon ou d'une autre, probablement plus tôt que l'on ne le pensait. Si la guerre était inévitable, essayer de créer des armes pour défendre la Terre et ses alliés semblait être une précaution nécessaire. Mais, Marcus était allé trop loin. Ce qu'il avait fait à Khan et son peuple, ce qu'il avait presque réussi à faire à l'encontre de l'Enterprise et de son équipage, tout ça en vue de provoquer une guerre contre les Klingons...

Non, la fin ne justifiait pas les moyens.

Jim soupira avec lassitude. il y a de cela quelques années, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir jouer le rôle d'un quelconque champion des causes perdues, mais apparemment, cela avait changé. Peut être parce que lui- même avait été une cause perdue à un moment donné. Cela aurait été probablement toujours le cas s'il n'y avait pas eu Christopher Pike. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait rester là, les bras ballants, regarder une planète entière et sa population être détruite, peut importe ce que les règles disaient. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour arrêter tout cela, il ne pouvait pas rester là, sans agir et laisser subir Khan.

Il était bien conscient de l'ironie de la situation. L'homme qui avait sauvé James avait été tué par l'homme que Jim voulait maintenant sauver. Jim tenta de se consoler en ayant la certitude que même Christopher Pike n'aurait pas voulu voir Khan être traité de cette façon, peut importe ce que ce dernier avait fait. Jim n'excusait pas l'homme ni même ses actions, absolument pas. Mais, il défendait les idéaux qu'il avait juré de respecter en intégrant Starfleet.

De plus, le fait que Khan ait plaidé coupable et refusé tout procès l'intriguait. Bien sûr, Jim le connaissait à peine, et encore, dans des circonstances des plus désagréables, mais il avait fait son travail. Lorsqu'il a finalement décidé, la nuit dernière, que tout effort pour ne pas penser à Khan était futile, Jim avait décidé de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait sur cet homme.

Cela n'avait rien de facile, mais, au moins, le temps passait plus vite. Jim pris la tablette qu'il était en train de lire avant l'arrivée de Bones ce matin et l'alluma. Toutes les informations sur le passé de Khan que Jim était parvenu déterrer étaient dedans.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose, ce qui ne le surpris guère. La fin du 20ième siècle avait fait l'objet de toute une série de guerres qui avait dévasté la planète entière. Conserver les archives n'étaient pas vraiment la principale préoccupation d'alors, sans compter sur le fait que la plupart des informations avait été récemment classées confidentielles; ce qui, encore une fois n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné les événements récents. mais, cela restait un problème mineur. l'amiral Pike n'avait pas surnommé Jim comme le "seul génie repris de justice de l'Iowa pour rien. Il fut capable, en moins d'une heure, de pirater le système de sécurité et de télécharger toutes les données dont il avait besoin. Il avait déjà tout lu, par 2 fois, mais cela le fascinait toujours autant.

Khan Noonien Singh était le produit du programme eugénique. Le résultat d'une reproduction sélective de gènes censé améliorer la race humaine. Mais, même parmi les surhommes, Khan était considéré comme exceptionnel.

Une dizaine d'années seulement après le début du programme, les Humains génétiquement modifiés avaient déjà pris le contrôle de presque toute la terre entière. Khan, lui même, dirigeait un peu plus d'un quart de la planète. Il avait été un tyran. Inutile de tourne autour du pot. Mais, il était aussi connu pour être le meilleur des tyrans parce que, même si ses sujets avaient peu de libertés...Il n'y avait pas de tueries de masse. Pas de génocide. A une époque où la planète entière avait été ravagée par les innombrables pertes humaines, le règne de Khan avait même été bien accueilli.

Cela ne ne collait absolument pas avec ce que Jim avait entendu sur le pont du Vengeance lorsque Spock avait accusé Khan de vouloir éradiquer toute personne considérée comme inférieure. A ce moment là, il ne s'était pas posé de questions. ll pensait que Khan avait juste essayé de jouer avait lui lorsqu'il avait affirmé avoir été génétiquement conçu pour être supérieur afin de ramener la paix dans un monde marqué par la guerre. Mais, apparemment, il avait eu tord. Il semblerait que Khan l'ai laissé se fourvoyer. L'histoire que Jim était en train de lire en était la preuve.

Mais, il y avait d'autres Hommes génétiquement modifiés qui avaient pris le pouvoir de façon moins honorable que Khan, qui étaient coupables de génocides de masses considérées comme inférieures ainsi que d'autres crimes contre l'humanité. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant qu'une guerre ait éclaté entre ces tyrans durant les guerres eugéniques. La plupart des surhumains avaient été finalement défaits par leurs sujets qui se sont élevés contre eux, mais certains, Khan inclus, n'ont jamais le règne être remis en question.

Jim fronça des sourcils la tablette entre ses mains.

Il ne connaissait peut être pas personnellement Khan mais il était au moins certain d'une chose: Khan n'était absolument pas le type d'homme qui abandonnait sans se battre. Khan s'était, certes, rendu sur Kronos. Mais, Jim n'était pas un idiot. Même à ce moment là, il suspectait que Khan ne s'était pas livré parce qu'il avait été intimidé par les les torpilles pointées sur sa tête. Jim savait que ce dernier préparait quelque chose, seulement il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Ou peut être avait-il été trop arrogant, pensant qu'il pouvait surpasser Khan. Alors peu importait quels aient été ses plans dès lors qu'il avait Khan dans une cellule. Mais, pour Khan, juste tout abandonner maintenant, cela n'avait aucun sens. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et il n'en retirait aucun bénéfice. Tout du moins, pas d'après ce que Jim pouvait voir.

Rien de tout cela ne paraissait vraisemblable. Si Spock avait ne serait- ce que l'ombre d'une idée de ce à quoi Jim pensait, il l' aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute sermonné...encore une fois.

«En dépit de votre tentative de me persuader du contraire, vous semblez avoir une conscience, Mr Kirk. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, cela m'aurait été impossible de vous convaincre."

Et bien, ce n'était certainement pas la première ni la dernière fois que la conscience de Jim allait lui attirer des problèmes.

Ok... la décision était prise. Jim allait faire quelque chose. La question restait à savoir quoi?

Si l'amiral Pike avait toujours été en vie, la réponse aurait été simple. Il serait allé demander conseil auprès de son ancien mentor sur la façon de traiter avec la direction de Starfleet. Cela n'avait rien de secret que le haut commandement de Starfleet n'appréciait guère Jim Kirk. La plupart d'entre eux le pensait arrogant, insoumis et trop inexpérimenté pour être aux commandes d'un vaisseau. Si Jim n'avait pas eu un dossier exemplaire, l'étiquette de héros, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi populaire parmi les moins gradés de Starfleet et la population, ils auraient probablement essayé de lui retirer l'Enterprise bien avant Nibiru.

Essayer de négocier avec le haut commandement de Starfleet sans l'aide de l'amiral Pike comme tampon n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais, il devait certainement avoir un moyen d'adoucir la sentence de Khan. Certains règlement pouvaient être cités concernant le traitement des prisonniers et bannir les expérimentations humaines. Jim grogna doucement, il ne parvenait pas à trouver une façon plus rapide d'obtenir les réponses désirées. Il n'avait juste, vraiment vraiment pas envie d'appeler. Parce que cela impliquait de devoir expliquer et... une fois qu'il aura tout craché, ils allaient certainement le prendre pour un fou. Que lui, plus que toute personne, ait envie d'aider Khan.

Jim soupira, résigné, et appuya sur la sonnette pour faire venir une infirmière dans sa chambre. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps.

« Pouvez – vous, s'il vous plaît, contacter le commander Spock de l'USS Enterprise et lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui parler dès que possible ? Merci ».

Si quelqu'un avait une connaissance parfaite du règlement de Starfleet, ce serait certainement son 1ier officier.


	4. Chapter 4

**résumé de la traductrice.**  
Spock décide de profiter de son retour sur terre à l'occasion d'une réunion au siège de starfleet pour rendre visite à Kirk. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, les nouvelles apportées par son premier officier sont loin d'être bonnes.

**note de la traductrice:**  
merci pour tous vos encouragements. Je sais, je l'avoue, je suis un chouïa à la bourre. Entre les oraux pour ma formation et ma recherche d'emplois qui m'oblige à voyager un peu partout en France, je suis un peu débordée. Mais, je n'abandonne pas pour autant la traduction. Cette mise au point étant faite, revenons à nos moutons. Le chapitre ci-dessus se fait du point de vu de Spock. Les termes sont précis, voire techniques et les pourcentages abondent. En conséquence, la lecture de ce chapitre, ou tout du moins de la première partie, peut sembler assez aride. Ne vous inquiétez pas! Cela s'améliore par la suite. On rentre bientôt dans le vif du sujet et l'action sera au RDV.

–-

Sur le pont de l'USS Enterprise, Spock lisait avec une attention toute particulière le dernier rapport sur l'évolution des réparations du vaisseaux.

Le contenu était relativement optimiste. Les dommages infligés au cœur du réacteur était réparés à hauteur de 60% et l'énergie avait été restaurée à environ 70% des fonctions primaires du vaisseau. De nombreuses fonctions secondaires étaient encore en panne, mais les systèmes auxiliaires étaient fonctionnels à hauteur de 60% des capacité systèmes de transports n'étaient pas encore complètement restaurés mais Mr Scott lui avait assuré qu'ils seraient de nouveau opérationnels dans les prochaines 24 à estimait que cela devrait hâter les réparations d'au moins 20% , étant donné que, jusque là, le transport de matériel et de personnel était limité au aller- retour des navettes entre la Terre et le dock spatial. Il y avait toujours d'énormes brèches dans approximativement 20% du vaisseau. Elles avaient bien sûr été colmatées mais les réparations des sections endommagées ne devraient pas commencer avant au moins plusieurs mois.

Spock pensait que cela devrait prendre entre 10 et 12 mois avant que l'Enterprise ne soit de nouveau en état pour voyager dans l'espace.

Le Capitaine ne serait probablement pas très heureux de l'entendre. Mais, pour l'instant, il était impossible d'accélérer le processus étant donné que la plupart des ressources de starfleet étaient mobilisées ailleurs. Plus de 50% du quartier général de starfleet avait été détruits par le Vengeance, sans mentionner les immeubles environnant de la ville. Le haut commandement de Starfleet avait été temporairement relocalisé en Europe et la plupart des membres d" équipages et des étudiants de l'académie avaient, quant à eux, été répartis entre plusieurs installations situées au nord de l'Amérique, en Europe et en Asie pour des raisons de sécurité.

Cela prendra beaucoup de temps à Starfleet pour se remettre des effets de l'action d'un seul homme en guerre contre la fédération.

Alors, il était seulement logique qu'un vaisseau, même si c'était l'Enterprise ne pouvait mobiliser davantage de main d'oeuvre et de ressources pour accélérer les réparations. La principale raison pour laquelle Starfleet avait volontiers mobiliser autant de ressources au bénéfice de l'Enterprise dans le rattachement du vaisseau au dock du spatioport était certainement lié au désir d'éviter à San franscisco de faire l'objet d'un nouveau crash.

Le capitaine pouvait certainement le comprendre , mais icela ne l'empêchera pas de continuer de se plaindre que sa fille soit immobilisée aussi longtemps. Spock ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce trait humain si particulier. Pourquoi s'épuiser mentalement en se focalisant sur des problèmes sur lesquels on n'avait absolument aucun contrôle alors qu'il serait beaucoup plus efficace de se concentrer sur ce que l'on pouvait modifier.

Spock ajouta une note dans le rapport mentionnant les efforts exceptionnels fournis par Montgomery Sccott et le reste de l'équipe d'ingénierie en dépit des ressources actuelles limitées. Après la signature du dit rapport, il remit le document à l'enseigne qui qui patientait à ses côtés: "Merci, enseigne Richard". Les yeux du vulcain s'égarèrent sur la jeune femme humaine tandis qu' elle quittait le pont. Elle faisait partie des nouvelles recrues de Mr scott tout juste sorties de l'académie de starfleet, mais elle semblait suffisamment compétente. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule nouvelle. L'enterprise avait obtenu 21 nouveaux membres rien que ces dernières semaines, même s'il manquait encore à l'équipage près de la moitié de ses effectifs. Entre le Vengeance et sa chute dans l'atmosphère terrestre, il y avait eu 97 morts et 123 blessés. Pour un vaisseau dont les pertes en cours de mission était de zero, ce fut un coup dur pour le moral de l'équipage.

Spock savait que cette nouvelle serait dévastatrice pour le moral du capitaine. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas partagé ce détail spécifique avec celui-ci durant leur courte entrevue hier. C'était l'une des rares choses sur laquelle le doctor cCoy et lui même parvenaient à s'accorder. En dépit des plaintes du docteur sur le fait qu'il soit mal à l'aise lorsque Spock partageait son opinion sur quoique ce soit, assurer le bien être de Jim faisait exception.

Lorsque le dr Mccoy l'avait contacté afin de lui apprendre que Jim reprenait progressivement conscience, il avait insisté sur le fait que Spock ne devait rien dire ou faire qui puisse le bouleverser. Spock était tout à fait d'accord. Le capitaine James T. Kirk n'était certes pas un homme que les gens pouvaient qualifier de fragile.

Mais, ils n'étaient pas là lors de ses derniers instants dans la salle des machines. Ils n'avaient pas vu à quel point Jim paraissait fragile alors que l'intégralité de son organisme avait commencé à s'éteindre progressivement du fait des irradiations massives qui empoisonnaient chaque cellule de son corps.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le jaune maladif colorer sa peau, ou comment le bleu de ses yeux se ternissait tandis que son corps perdait progressivement la bataille pour sa survie.

Ils n'avaient pas vu la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteindre.

Spock ferma ses yeux brièvement et tenta d'éloigner le souvenir. Cela ne lui aurait fait aucun bien de devenir émotif à un moment pareil. Pas quand l'Enterprise et son équipage avaient besoin de lui, sans parler de jim qui comptait sur lui alors qu'il était toujours en convalescence. Mais, Spock avait été surpris de découvrir à quel point il lui était devenu difficile de ne pas céder face à ses émotions lorsqu'il pensait au fait qu'il avait presque perdu son ami. Avant cet horrible moment où il avait réalisé que Jim allait mourir, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que quoique ce soit aurait pu l'affecter autant que la mort de sa mère et la destruction de sa planète d'origine.

Il avait eu tord. La douleur. La colère. Les effets persistants de ces émotions qui viennent l'envahir aux moments les plus inopportuns même maintenant que Jim est hors de danger, lorsqu'il pense à ces instants dans la salle des machines, quand il se rappelait à quel point Jim paraissait brisé dans l'infirmerie en dépit des machines et du sang de son ennemi qui maintenait son capitaine en vie. Ces semaines à l'hôpital sans que personne ne sache s'il allait se réveiller un jour ou si son esprit serait toujours intact.

Donc, non. Son capitaine n'avait rien de fragile. Il était peu être même l'humain le plus fort qui lui ait été donné de connaître. Mais, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Jim n'avait pas besoin que l'on veille sur ses arrières de temps à autre, pour son propre bien. Spock se doutait que ce dernier était parfaitement au courant des nombreuses pertes subies au sein de son équipage, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. A la place, il devait se concentrer sur son rétablissement. Cependant, Jim serait content d'entendre l'avancée des réparations, et Spock avait l'intention de partager cette nouvelle avec son capitaine lorsqu'il irait le voir plus tard aujourd'hui.

Peut être devrait il s'arrêter pour acheter un cadeau pour le capitaine avant de se rendre l'hôpital, comme l'avaient fait certains membres de l'équipage. Apparemment c'était une tradition, et Spock n'était pas complètement étranger à cette coutume. Si quoique ce soit pouvait être considéré comme une occasion spéciale, c'était certainement le cas d'un retour d'entre les morts. Jim avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour la littérature terrienne du début du 20ième siècle. Un nouveau bouquin devrait aider le capitaine à passer le temps de façon beaucoup plus agréable pendant son rétablissement, et l'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuies comme le dr McCoy aimait à le faire remarquer. Spock ne pouvait pas renier le fait qu'il était heureux du rétablissement rapide de Jim. Lorsque le Dr McCoy avait contacté Spock ce matin pour lui dire que les signes vitaux du capitaines s'amélioraient grandement depuis qu'il était sorti du coma, Spock ne pouvait empêcher de sourire alors qu'il transmettait la bonne nouvelle au reste de l'équipage. Cela avait définitivement reboosté le moral des troupes d'entendre que le capitaine s'en sortait bien. Même si la plupart n'avait aucune idée de la gravité des blessures de ce dernier.

La mort puis la résurrection du capitaine kirk était seulement un des nombreux éléments de la mission de l'Enterprise qui avaient été classifiés. D'après l'histoire officielle, le lieutenant John Harrison avait été dévoyé, avait trahi la fédération et était considéré comme seul responsable du bombardement des archives de Londres comme du piratage du nouveau vaisseau top secret : le Vengeance. L'amiral Marcus avait été déclaré comme mort lors du détournement, et l'Enterprise comme le Vengeance avaient été sévèrement endommagés durant la tentative d'arrestation d'Harrison. Le lieutenant John Harrison avait été reporté comme étant aux arrêts avant de mourir de ses blessures suite au crash du Vengeance. Aucune mention n'avait été faite sur la véritable identité de celui- ci tout comme sur la trahison de l'amiral Marcus dans le communiqué officiel.

Spock pouvait comprendre la logique derrière ce type de raisonnement. Il était suffisamment difficile d'imaginer qu'un lieutenant de Starfleet ait pu trahir la Fédération et causé autant de morts et de destruction. Mais, si la population apprenait qu'un amiral de starfleet était non seulement tout aussi responsable de ce désastre mais avait été à deux doigts de déclencher une guerre contre les klingons, la réputation de Starfleet aurait pu être sévèrement endommagée, et provoquer d'énormes dissensions dans les rangs de starfleet.

De plus, rien n'indiquait jusqu'où les racines de cette conspirations plongeaient au sein des rangs de starfleet. Il faudrait disposer de davantage de temps pour dévoiler l'étendue de la trahison ce qui serait beaucoup plus simple à faire si le public n'était pas impliqué. Le manque de transparence et l'évidente volonté d'étouffer l'affaire avaient véritablement inquiété le vulcain.

Spock ne pu s'empêcher de relever l'ironie de la situation. Le capitaine Kirk avait été puni parce qu'il avait menti dans un rapport officiel. En occultant le fait que l'équipage de l'Enterprise avait interféré avec le volcan de la planète Nibiru. Une action qui avait pourtant eu pour résultat de sauver une race entière. Le fait de briser la première directive afin de sauver la vie de Spock.

Pourtant Le haut commandement de starfleet avait fait la même chose en camouflant les véritables événements qui s'étaient déroulés entre Khan et l'amiral Marcus. Spock pouvait seulement imaginer ce qui Jim aurait pu dire à propos de ce problème. Certainement rien de poli.

"Commandant Spock" La voie de Nyota tira le Vulcain de ses pensées et il se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

"Oui, lieutenant? " Spock répondit sur un ton professionnel, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était en service et lorsque d'autres membres d'équipages étaient présents. Bien que leur relation soit connue de la plupart des membres de l'équipage - merci bien à James T. Kirk et sa grande gueule- comme l'avait souligné une fois Nyota, Spock insistait sur le fait de rester professionnel. Ainsi, leur relation amoureuse ne pouvait être accusée d'interférer avec leur travail. C'est parce qu'il connaissait si bien Nyota dans la vie privée qu'il détecta une légère trace de tension dans sa voie que ceux qui ne la connaissait pas aussi bien auraient pu manquer.

"Nous venons de recevoir un message du département médical de starfleet, monsieur" commença le lieutenant Uhura.

Et, bien que le visage de Spock ne laissa rien paraître, intérieurement, il fronça des sourcils. Le docteur McCoy l'avait déjà contacté ce matin avec une mise à jour de l'état du capitaine. A moins que sa condition n'ait radicalement changé au cour des dernières heures, le Docteur McCoy n'avait aucune raison de le contacter à nouveau aussi tôt. En dépit de toute logique, Spock sentit se former un noeud dans le ventre.

"Le capitaine Kirk souhaite parler avec vous dès que possible"

Spock acquiesça. "Merci, lieutenant. Pouvez vous informer le dock de me préparer une navette ". Nyota lui offrit un sourire compréhensif et acquiesca "Oui Commandant" avant de se tourner vers la console.

Spock quitta immédiatement le pont, laissant le lieutenant Sulu au commandes en son absence. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le sas qui devait le conduire vers le dock spatial, Spock ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette convocation. Le message du capitaine Kirk lui demandait de venir "dès que possible" suggérant ainsi que le sujet n'était pas suffisamment urgent pour justifier que son premier officier abandonne immédiatement ses devoirs. Cependant, c'est exactement ce que Spock avait fait. Parce si le problème n'était pas si important, Jim ne l'aurait jamais appelé et aurait attendu sa prochaine visite pour l'évoquer.

Spock était de toute façon attendu à un autre débriefing à 9h à Londres, ce qui lui laissait moins de 2 heures à partir de maintenant. Il devrait avoir tout juste le temps de prendre la navette pour la terre afin de voir Jim avant de devoir assister au debriefing. Malheureusement, cela signifiait que Spock devait remettre à plus tard son plan pour l'achat d' un cadeau à son ami.

"Capitaine" Spock salua l'homme allongé sur le lit tandis qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'hopital de James T. Kirk. Alors que ce dernier détacha son regard du data pad qu'il était en train d'examiner, le vulcain ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que son capitaine allait beaucoup mieux depuis seulement hier. Bien sûr, il le savait déjà grâce au rapport du docteur McCoy, mais lire un rapport et le voir de ses propres yeux était complètement différent.

C'était tout à fait étonnant.

Jim était assis de son propre chef sans la moindre trace de faiblesse, de fatigue ou d'inconfort qu'il avait montré hier. Sa peau avait perdu cette pâleur maladive qui l'avait accompagnée ces deux dernières semaines et le bleu de ses yeux étaient brillants et alertes tandis qu'ils se focalisaient sur lui. Si Spock ne l'avait pas vu de lui-même, il aurait affirmé qu'il était impossible que cet homme ait souffert d'un empoissonnement mortel aux radiations il y a de cela moins de 14 jours.

Tandis que Jim lui souriait d'un air si familier à Spock, le vulcain sentit que cette légère inquiétude qui l'avait étreint depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel sur le pont de l'entreprise se calmer. Ce sentiment fut remplacé par une curiosité dont il faisait régulièrement l'expérience lorsqu'il avait affaire avec son capitaine.

"Bonjour, Spock. Entrez. Fermez la porte voulez vous? "lui lança Jim, mais Spock pouvait détecter une légère tension dans la voie du jeune homme, entraînant un froncement de sourcil de sa part. Apparemment, le capitaine ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit entende ce dont il avait l'intention de discuter. Ce n'était définitivement pas une conversation badine qui s'annonçait comme Spock s'en doutait. Il ferma la porte comme demandé et s'approcha du lit.

"Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement" Spock fit un signe de la tête puis attendit. "Hum, bien." Jim hocha, presque pour lui même, et hésita. Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver les bons mots et Spock connaissait presque trop bien les expressions du visage de son capitaine. Jim s'apprêtait annoncer quelque chose dont il suspectait que Spock n'apprécierait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Spock avait espéré avoir tord.

"Bien …. donc, j'ai besoin de votre aide à propos de quelque chose. J'étais en train d'étudier un peu" commença Jim, désignant le data pad sur le lit. " Mais, vous savez que je n'ai jamais été très bon avec ce genre de chose..."

Jim restait particulièrement vague. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

" …. Il y a tellement de lois, de règlements et d'exception. A propos du traitement des prisonniers et de ce qui constitue comme une punition acceptable suite à un crime. Les expériences sur les être vivants sont interdites depuis plusieurs générations, quelqu'un a bien dû trouvé une échappatoire pour obtenir l'approbation, et je veut savoir ..."

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Jim se serait intéressé à ce genre de chose. Spock espérait vraiment, mais vraiment avoir tord. Jim ne pouvait certainement pas penser à...

" …. s'il existe un moyen de modifier la sentence de Khan? "

Spock cligna des yeux. Parmi toutes les raisons qui aurait pu conduire Jim à demander à Spock de passer, ce dernier n'avait pas un instant imaginé cela. "Pardonnez moi, capitaine. Est ce une nouvelle tentative d'humour? Parce que vous savez très bien que la complexité des blagues humaines m'échappe parfois...".

Mais, en vérité, il connaissait déjà la réponse avant même que Jim ne lui lance un regard douloureusement patient.

"Ce n'est pas une blague, Spock."

"Permission de parler librement, capitaine?"

"Spock..." gémit Jim. Oui, il pleurnichait. Mais, le visage de Spock restait fermé. Son capitaine soupira lourdement. "Bien sûr, Spock".

Ce dernier acquiesça, joignant ses mains derrière son dos. " Abandonnez cette idée." Il déclara brutalement, et ce devait avoir suffisamment surpris Jim parce que le jeune capitaine le fixait d'un air ébahit pendant un long moment avant d'avoir finalement enregistré ce qui avait été dit.

"Hum, vous pouvez développer? " demanda prudemment Jim, comme s'il n'avait guère envie d'entendre la réponse, et c'était certainement le cas.

Mais, Spock avait l'intention de le dire quoiqu'il en coûte. "Peut importe ce qui vous être en train de penser, de planifier en ce qui concerne Khan. Oubliez cette idée.", lui répondit Spock, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait guère d'espoir que que cette tête de mule accepte son conseil sans protester, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

"Ecoutez, Spock. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez. Pareil pour moi. Mais, si ce que Bones m'a raconté est vrai, alors c'est mal..."

Spock secoua la tête. Ses ….. sentiments personnels à l'encontre du surhomme n'était pas la cause de son objectif. Ou, tout du moins pas la principale raison. "Capitaine, toutes les informations concernant les crimes commis par Khan, concernant sa capture et sa punition sont top secrets. Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation d'assister à l'audition. Je ne sais pas où le Dr. McCoy a obtenu ces information, mais je suis certains d'une chose: la sentence décidée était unanime et définitive".

" Mais, ce n'est pas juste, Spock..."

"De plus, capitaine, j'ai dû assister à de nombreux debriefing depuis la fin de notre mission aux cours desquels... des doutes quant à votre capacité à reprendre le commandement de l'Enterprise ont été soulevés."

La bouche de Jim se ferma sur un claquement sec. Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant. "Quel genre de question? " finit par demander Jim.

" Les interrogations visaient à déterminer si oui ou non la décision de l'Amiral marcus de vous réintégrer en tant capitaine de l'Enterprise était valide étant donné sa traîtrise à l'encontre de la fédération. Celles visant à déterminer si vous étiez au courant ou non des véritables objectifs de l'amiral avant d'arriver sur kronos. Ou encore si vos récentes... blessures et les protocoles de soins associés auraient pu altérer votre jugement...vous compromettre … et vous rendre inapte à commander...". Spock se força à prononcer cette dernière phrase même s'il savait que cela ferait de la peine à son ami.

Le sentiment d'égarement, de traîtrise qui se reflétaient dans les yeux de Jim avant que l'homme ne tourne la tête firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Spock, mais ce dernier s'obligea à rester ferme. Jim avait besoin de comprendre à quel point la situation était délicate.

"Capitaine... Jim..."

Lentement, le jeune homme leva de nouveau son regard vers Spock. Bien que Jim essayait de ne pas montré qu'il était affecté par la nouvelle, Spock pouvait très bien voir le tourment que ses mots avait provoqué chez son ami. Lorsque le commandement de Starfleet avait repris l'Enterprise à Jim après l'incident sur Nibiru, cela avait été dévasté le jeune homme. Maintenant, avec une telle menace qui pesait de nouveau sur lui... même s'il n'avait pas pu voir les conséquences de ses mots dans les yeux expressifs de l'homme, il aurait de toute façon pour l'observer sur l'équipement médical qui enregistraient les constantes du capitaine.

Le Dr. McCoy viendra certainement lui faire la leçon plus tard à ce propos. "je n'ai pas dit cela pour vous blesser, seulement afin de vous informer de la gravité de la situation. Ce ne serait pas judicieux de remettre en question les décisions du commandement de Starfleet en cet instant. Surtout en ce qui concerne Khan..."

"Compris Mr Spock", répondit Jim et le retour soudain du formalisme dans la conversation fit presque tressaillir le vulcain. Presque. Le silence qui suivit était tendu et Spock se força à parler avant que cela ne devienne inconfortable. "Ce sera tout, capitaine? " Au brusque signe de tête de Jim, Spock se força à se détourner et à quitter la pièce même s'il n'en avait guère envie.

Mais, James Kirk n'était clairement pas d'humeur sociable, et Spock ne pouvait même pas l'en blâmer. C'était une bonne chose que Spock soit moitié vulcain parce que, autrement, il aurait été incapable de se retenir durant certaines de ces réunions auxquelles il a été forcé de participer et où les actions de Jim avaient été remises en question.

Spock ne parvenait pas à décider s'il devrait être surpris ou non de l'intérêt de Jim quant au sort de Khan. D'un côte, la compassion de Jim et sa volonté de faire ce qui est juste faisaient partie des qualités les plus admirables du capitaine. C'était une des nombreuses raisons qui avaient conduit l'équipage de Jim à autant l'aimer, et ce pourquoi il inspirait une telle loyauté de la part de ses membres... de ses amis. Fronçant des yeux, Spock vint à la décision de contacter le docteur McCoy. Le Docteur n'était pas vraiment content d'être dérangé, mais, dès l'instant où le vulcain avait mentionné le nom de Jim, l'homme accepta immédiatement de le rencontrer.

Spock attendit dans le hall de l'hopital l'arrivée du docteur. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, Spock remarqua qu'il semblait à bout de souffle, suggérant qu'il avait couru tout du moins sur les derniers mètres, bien qu'il le cacha relativement bien.

"Très bien. C'est quoi l'urgence? " demanda d'un ton impatient le docteur McCoy tout en fixant du regard la chambre de Jim. Et, Spock pouvait deviner que l'homme luttait pour ne pas se rendre immédiatement auprès de son patient et ami afin de vérifier son état.

"J'espérai que vous pourriez m'aider, Docteur. Je comprend que les dossiers des patients restent confidentiels mais étant donné les circonstances..."

Le docteur McCoy fronça des sourcils : "Crachez le morceau"

" Je souhaiterai examiner les scanners du Capitaine Kirk, tout particulièrement les scanners cérébraux effectués avant et après ...l'accident du capitaine".


End file.
